1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved game apparatus designed around the theme of prehistoric animals such as dinosaurs and an environment of play including earthquakes which eventually destroy the animals. The object of the game is to have the last dinosaur surviving on the playing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of games have been developed wherein prehistoric animals such as dinosaurs have played a roll. Some of these games have been developed around a theme wherein dinosaurs come to life at the present time and disrupt or take over human society. As far as is known, no games have been developed around a theme wherein dinosaurs and/or other prehistoric animals are gradually eliminated or destroyed and become extinct because of natural phenomenon such as an earthquake and no games are known wherein a play surface resembling the prehistoric world is made up of a plurality of separate puzzle-like elements which are activated to move as in an earthquake creating schisms and crevices into which game pieces representing prehistoric dinosaurs may fall and be destroyed by a hot lava bed.